


Don't Let Me Go

by barns_bucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barns_bucky/pseuds/barns_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is utter shit, sorry.<br/>It's also sort of a Hachiko-written prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is utter shit, sorry.  
> It's also sort of a Hachiko-written prompt.

##  **2015**

They had been trying to find a cure for Bucky for months, trying to crack through his hardened shell, and everyone was losing hope when it happened.

##  **2016**

Bucky eyes flew open and he lurched forward, gasping for air as sweat poured down his body. Blue eyes darted around the room frantically before they landed on a familiar face. Unlike the many times before, he actually  _knew_ the face across the room. “Steve?”

When the name left his mouth, the blond shot forward and was up out of his seat. “Bucky?” There was only one thing that one could use to describe Steve’s voice at that moment and that was hope. There was so much hope in that one word.

A very faint smile appeared on his face before quickly fading, feeling unnatural to him. “Yes?” Bucky was taken off guard when Steve pulled him into a tight “break-your-ribs” hug. It took him a few minutes before he returned the gesture, a bit confused by what was going on and was fighting the urge to  _fight._

“I’m glad to have you back, pal.”

“Me, too, Stevie.” This had two different meanings to Bucky, of course; it meant that he was gladto have Steve back  _and_ he was glad to have ‘control’ over himself again.

Bucky gently pushed Steve away when he felt something wet against his shirt and the other sniffing slightly. Carefully - as if he was afraid he’d hurt him - he brought his metal hand up to his face. “Are you okay, Stevie?” Bucky’s eyes searched Steve’s tear stained face. Even though he knew that he should feel _something_ for Steve, he felt nothing which tore him apart more than anything. All he wanted to do was be able to  _feel._

“No I’m not, Bucky.”

His eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion; why wasn’t he okay? “Why not?”

“I thought I had lost you, Buck.”

A frown appeared on his face and this would be the part where his heart ached for Steve, but it didn’t. He didn’t feel  _anything_ for Steve because he didn’t know how. It took him a moment before he actually said anything, “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

##  **2017**

This was the year that Bucky Barnes adjusted to civilian life. This was the year where he was finally comfortable venturing outside his apartment, with another person. This was the year where he started religiously going to the movie theater.

##  **2020**

This was the year where he finally agreed to join the Avengers, after they asked him for three years. Even though he likes what he’s doing versus what he was previously doing, he still consistently complains.

##  **2026**

After going through nine years of therapy, he finally got to the point where he could finally crack a joke or laugh at jokes. He was slowly returning to his old self, that’s what Steve said. Bucky knew that this was a lie, his old self was gone, destroyed when Hydra took over.

##  **2028**

For two years Steve put up with “Are you going to blow me or keep staring at me like that?” before he asked Bucky out. (note: Bucky said yes)

##  **2031**

This was the year that Bucky proposed to Steve, after receiving Nick Fury’s blessings. They married ten months later.

##  **2034**

This was the year that Bucky and Steve welcome their daughter (fathered by Steve with Wanda’s help). Her name was Sarah Jamie Rogers

##  **2036**

This was the year that they welcomed their second child (fathered by Bucky with Wanda’s help). His name was Steven James Rogers.

##  **2063**

This was the year that Bucky and Steve welcomed Sarah’s son into the world.

2066

Grant Buchanan Rogers was born to Steven James Rogers.

##  **2069**

The year that Bucky was killed in battle. He was buried in his hometown in Indiana.

##  **2075**

This was the year that Steve was assassinated

##  **Now: 2080**

That is the tale of my parents, Steve Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, love story.

In conclusion my parents were great men, fantastic men. James loved my biological dad through everything and would follow him to the ends of the earth. With each look they shared, you could see something more. Something deeper. Every look was filled with every word that they wished they could say but couldn’t because they weren’t sure how to word it.

Their love was indescribable.


End file.
